A Day In The Life
by Battleground
Summary: Oh the things I put these poor unsuspecting characters through. Manipulation isn't a strong enough description and they never see it coming. They are blind to my ways.
1. Day One

Yay first fic. :3

I wish I owned Inuyasha.. But I do not. By the way, this fic occurs before the rest of the gang joins up with Kagome and InuYasha.

- Liz. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She jumped in the well with such ferocity that she scraped up her bare arm. She was too busy looking at her arm to realize that the magic had dumped her on her fragile tailbone at the bottom of the well. And when she tried to climb up the vines, one snapped and she twisted her poor little foot. She crawled over top of the broken well and started to cry.

"It will get better..."

She wiped her tears away and tried to stand.

"Ow."

She plunked down and waited for her savior.

"KAGOME! FINALLY YOU'RE BACK..." Screamed an angry hanyou. "... Are you hurt?" Said he when he noticed her frustrated expression and lack of movement.

"I twisted my ankle climbing the well, can you help me up?" She asked.

"Feh, From now on you will wait for me at the bottom of that well to jump down and carry you up." He demanded

Kagome was slightly irritated by this but didn't want to provoke an argument, she was tired of fighting for today. Inuyasha hoisted her up in his arms and began jogging to Kaede's hut. The bouncing hurt Kagome's arms and ankle, but she was too glad to be close to him to care. She hugged him tightly.

"Uhhh.. Kagome.. You can let go now, were here." Said a flustered Inuyasha.

"Oh.. I'm sorry." blushed Kagome.

She let herself down and hopped on one foot to the doorway of the hut. InuYasha failed to hold back his laughter. Kagome swerved around to glare at him but lost her balance and crashed down forward on her face, leaving her backside indecently exposed.

"KAGOME!" Yelled a very embarrassed doggy. "PUT SOME OF THAT CLOTH ON YOUR ASS WHILE YOU'RE HERE!"

Kagome jumped up and was too embarrassed for words. "WELL INUYASHA, If you MUST know it is a thong, I AM wearing underwear, there's just a string that goes up my ass instead of around it."

Inuyasha's face was priceless. "Why would you wear something like that?!" he asked.

"I find it very comfortable, especially since you have us walking allover the damn world." Fumed Kagome.

"Its not my fault you're so slow."

"Its not my fault I'm human."

"Feh."

And that ended the conversation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it :3


	2. Day One And A Half?

Second Chappie. :3 I've decided to continue it, cause it's fun.

No owning of Inuyasha on my part. :

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome tried her best to look angry and somehow stomped on one foot into the hut. Inuyasha followed still red in the face.

"Hey Kagome... Is black green your favorite color?" Inuyasha inquired.

"No.. Why do you ask Inuyasha?" She replied confused.

"'Cause your "thong" was green like your clothes."

"Inuyasha... Sit boy." Kagome said with a twitch.

"What'd I say?!" He screamed, but it was to muffled by the dirt to understand. Kagome sighed and dug out her sleeping bag from her backpack while Inuyasha was distracted. Inuyasha hopped in his tree. Nearby a relative of our favorite hanyou glared menacingly from the dense forest.

"Master Sesshoumaru! What are we doing here, if I may ask?!" screeched Jaken in his high voice that sounds like a toad with pnuemonia.

"This Sesshoumaru is not required to answer your petty question. Now shut your mouth before I melt it off." He replied without so much as a glance to the ugly thing. Jaken was too scared to talk again, so he tried his best to scurry away quietly, but failed. Sesshoumaru kicked him in the face.

Sesshoumaru stepped out from the forest and silently walked over to the sleeping girl.

"My brother seems to be infatuated with this human woman. She is an odd creature indeed." Sesshoumaru wondered aloud. Kagome stirred slightly and yawned. Sesshoumaru moved not one hair as he watched her.

"Inuyasha... sit." Kagome muttered in her sleep. A little ways away a loud thump was heard. Sesshoumaru cocked his head to see the noise and found his little half brother on the ground twitching.

"DAMNIT WOMAN! YOU EVEN TORTURE ME IN YOUR SLEEP!" Yelled the raging hanyou. A small smile was forced from Sesshoumaru as Inuyasha stood up.

Sesshoumaru stepped behind a tree and masked his scent to see the unfolding of these events.

"Kagome... KAGOME!" Inuyasha shook Kagome to wake her up.

"What do you want Inuyasha.." mumbled Kagome sleepily.

"Were you dreaming about me...?" Inuyasha asked innocently enough. Kagome stared at him with wide eyes.

"Pervert." Kagome uttered. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU STUPID WENCH!" Inuyasha huffed and jumped back to his tree blushing furiously.

"Stupid idiot." Kagome said before she fell asleep again, dreaming of math books paper cutting her brain. Sesshoumaru inwardly laughed at this and came out next to Kagome again. He looked at her again and decided he'd had enough time watching these two idiots mingle. He walked away as silently as he came. Little did he know... Kagome had not fallen asleep as quick as he'd thought and followed him into the forest.

"Sesshoumaru..?" Said a curious Kagome. Sesshoumaru turned around to glare at the girl.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"How is your hair softer than mine?" Sesshoumaru questioned. As soon as Kagome heard that she knew she was dreaming. She almost laughed out loud but didn't feel like dying.

"Uhhhmm... I use special shampoos and conditioners to make it more manageable and moisturized I guess." She said without thinking.

"This Sesshoumaru shall borrow these from you." He said blankly.

"The least you could do is ask or say please." She huffed, her anger taking over her fear.

"This Sesshoumaru does not beg of humans." He said while narrowing his eyes.

"No softer hair for you then I guess." She said while turning around and limping away.

"Wait." He said, "You will give Sesshoumaru these essentials and he will not kill you or that arrogant half brother of mine."

"I think that's as close as I'm going to get to a please..." She said, and motioned for him to follow her while she hobbled to her backpack. Sesshoumaru being the very impatient demon lord he is, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and carried her to her backpack and dumped her on the ground.

"Selfish bastard." Kagome said but handed him the shampoo and conditioner as soon as opened the bag.

"Sesshoumaru will be back for more soon, you better have them." and with that, Sesshoumaru left.

Kagome went back to sleep.

"Sit boy."


	3. Day Two

Still don't own Inuyasha, I'm working on it though. :

I wrote this really fast cause I have to pee so bad. ;; The waters off though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome yawned and opened her chocolaty eyes only to stare up at Inuyasha with a deer-in-the-headlights look in his eyes. Out of pure reflex she shouted the first thing that came to mind when she saw her golden eyed puppy dog.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. You have to understand she wasn't awake enough to think of the outcome that these two one syllable words would bring.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! INUYASHA GET OFF OF ME!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha who was currently face down in her chest. Stupid Kagome.

"MMFPFPPPHHFHSFMDF!" Said an embarrassed hanyou. Kagome flailed about to try and crawl out from under him. Inuyasha in an attempt to gain some leverage and push himself up off of Kagome, pulled his hand up and _accidentally _grabbed a hold of her breast. Kagome not realized his intentions screamed even louder, if that's even possible.

"AIEEE! INUYASHA YOU PERVERT!" Kagome screamed as the beads finally wore off and she was able to push him off of her.

All of this happened within ten seconds.

Kagome being still flustered, grabbed her bath accessories and ran as fast as her bare feet on dirt and rocks would carry her. Inuyasha just went and jumped into his tree to sulk, and quietly muse over what had just happened.

She ran and yanked off her clothes at the same time, and tripped her way to the nearby spring. She jumped in stark naked with her clothes strewn about hanging off trees and such plants, but she didn't care. The water was freezing cold so she quickly ducked under and scrubbed furiously at her skin to wash all the dirt, mud, and demon slime she had all over her. But she did take time to wash her hair thoroughly for some reason.

"Brrrrr... I wish we were near a hot spring.." She whispered to herself. Meanwhile her new best friend casually happened to be passing by, riiiighhtt.., So he decided to pop in for a visit, not caring that she was butt naked.

"Wench." He addressed her pleasantly.

"WHAT THE FUCK? SESSHOUMARU?!?" Kagome screamed, damn she was pissed. She ducked under the water till it was right under her chin and she glared at him with all the hate she could muster.

"I'm back for more of that stuff to make my hair soft." He declared.

"But I gave you two full bottles of it... How did you use it all in just one morning?" She asked confused.

"Was it not intended for just one use?" Sesshoumaru asked

"... No. It was intended for more than one..." Kagome said

"This Sesshoumaru has inexplicably soft hair now. I require more of this "shampoo" and "conditioner" in raspberry scent." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"Well to bad, Inuyasha isn't going to let me go back home for more. I've only been here for a day." Kagome said in hopes he would leave her alone.

"We shall go to your home right now then. Fuck Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said while picking at something underneath his nail.

"Haha. Nice one Sesshoumaru. I don't live _anywhere_ near here." Kagome said while preparing to get out of the spring.

"Where do you live?" Sesshoumaru asked while staring at her.

"In another time period." Kagome said casually and motioning her hand for him to look away so she could get out and get dressed. Sesshoumaru made no move to avert his gaze.

"Oh really. How do we get back to your time then?" He asked not fazed at all.

"Uhm... Through the bone eaters well..." Kagome realized this fight could not be won.

"Good. That is close by. Inuyasha will not even know were gone." Sesshoumaru said. And with that he sprinted next to the spring and picked her up. While she was still unclothed.

"SESSHOUMARU LET ME GET DRESSED FIRST!" Screamed a very pissed off Kagome.

"We have not the time. We have to get this hair stuff _right now_." He growled at the last two words to show he meant business.

"I can't go running around naked." Kagome stated.

"Too late." Sesshoumaru said. They were already at the bone eaters well. Kagome looked at him, stunned, and then she started yanking off that fluffy thing he always has around his shoulder. Which is very hard considering she has to try and cover most of herself and pull it off at the same time.

"What are you doing you stupid human?" He asked without a wavering tone.

"I need something to cover me." Kagome said while still pulling at it.

"It will not come off." Sesshoumaru said, picking at his other nail now.

"Why not?" She asked, and stopped pulling at it. Sesshoumaru's fluffy thing then started moving and wrapped around Kagome. All on its own.

"What the..." Said Kagome

"It's my tail, wench." Sesshoumaru said. And they jumped in the well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I really hope that is his tail. Cause if its not he's got to be gay to wear that as an accessory. oo

- Liz


	4. Day Three

No InuYasha for me. Sad sad.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now. I don't know if you've ever traveled through time naked, but lemme tell you. It tickles.

"Wench" Sesshoumaru said to Kagome, "Stop rolling on the floor laughing out loud (Rotfloling.) before I have to come down there and kill you."

"AHAHAHIEEEEHAHA- IM SORRY- HAHAASFAJKL:- SESSHOUMARU! IT- IHSDifHAHAHAHA- TICKLES!!" Replied a red in the face, Kagome.

"Shut Up." Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and threw her outside the present-time shrine. Kagome abruptly stopped her giggling and stared into the face of her mother.

"Oh shit. Hi Mommie." Kagome squeaked.

"OH SHIT IS RIGHT, KAGOME!" Screamed her mother. "YOU BETTER HAVE A PLAUSIBLE EXPLANATION FOR WHY YOUR SITTING ON YOUR ASS BUTT NAKED WITH THIS VERY HANDSOME MAN BEHIND YOU!!" said momma.

"Mommie. I need shampoo, and conditioner." Said Sesshoumaru since he thought her name was actually Mommie.

"Oh? Why sure thing let me go grab you some right now." Said Mrs Higurashi with an overly sweet tone. Kagome on the other hand slinked away to go grab some clothes.

Sesshoumaru silently followed Mrs Higurashi into the bathroom. Souta followed Sesshoumaru and gazed upon him with admiration. Mrs Higurashi beamed when she opened the bathroom closet open and Sesshoumaru's face actually twitched when he saw all the shampoo and conditioner to keep his hair clean for the rest of the month at least.

"All of them, I need all of these conditioners and shampoos you have." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"ALL OF THEM!? Do you know how much these things cost?!" Yelled Mrs Higurashi.

"What do you require for payment for these?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Well..." Mrs Higurashi smiled.

Meanwhile. Kagome emerged from her bedroom wearing sweat pants and a tanktop. She looked all over the house for her mom and Sesshoumaru, but couldn't find them.

"Maybe Sesshoumaru went back to the Feudal era..." Kagome hoped. She heared giggling outside and followed it. She nearly fainted at what she found. Kagome's mother was sitting on a beach chair with popcorn in her lap watching Sesshoumaru clean the shrine. In a speedo.

"MOM!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO SESSHOUMARU!?" Exclaimed Kagome.

"Im putting him to work. He has to pay off the shampoo and conditioner he wants." Kagome's mom said.

"Whats the speedo for..?" Kagome said suspicious.

"Thats his work uniform, dear." Kagome's mom said shoving popcorn in her mouth.

"KAGOME!" Screamed our favorite hanyou.

"Oh shit InuYashas here." Kagome ran to greet him on the other side of the shrine.

"Kagome. Why did you come back here?! We need to search for the jewel shards. Unless your still mad at me for..." InuYasha blushed and wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Oh no! InuYasha I'm not mad.. I just have this REALLY big test to study for and I'll need to stay here for another couple days." Kagome said.

"WHAT!? We don't HAVE a couple days Kagome! We need the jewel shards now!" InuYasha screamed at her.

Somewhere. Far away. Inuyasha heard a giggle. Out of his nosey curiousity filled self. He went to the sound.

Needless to say. He almost died.

"Sesshoumaru...?" Inuyasha said with bulging eyes.

"Oh. Little brother? You're here too?" Sesshoumaru said all innocent like.

"Why are you wearing that.." Inuyasha said. Too stunned to do anything else.

"Oh? This? I think it shows off my physique quite nicely." Sesshoumaru said and gave his hips a little shake.

InuYasha fainted.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LMAO. :D


	5. Day four

WARNING: Disclaimer. Part of InuYasha's hair and Kagome's thong belongs to me. :D I don't own the song Satisfaction either.

"Kagome.." InuYasha started, "Were leaving. Now."

"I understand InuYasha." Said Kagome, a very embarassed Kagome.

InuYasha woke up from his faint about ten minutes ago and saw Sesshoumaru again. He almost fainted again but Kagome was prepared, she grabbed a bucket of water, that materialized out of the wall, and dumped it on InuYasha. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her back to the Feudal Era.

"I'm not going to ask what was going on there, just never bring it up again." InuYasha said nonchalantly. Kagome nodded.

_Much walking assumes for hours on end._

"InuYashaaaa..." Whined Kagome. Priss.

"What!?" Snapped thus mentioned.

"I'm tired." She pouted.

"So sit down and rest." InuYasha huffed. Kagome did just that, but InuYasha kept walking. Kagome glared at him but started a fire and poured some water in a pan from her water bottle. She snapped open the Ramen bag. InuYasha pricked his ears up and ran back to Kagome, and jumped right in front of her.

"Mine." InuYasha uttered.

"Uhhh.. InuYasha." Kagome said looking down.

"AHHHHHHHH SHIT!" InuYasha screamed and jumped up holding his foot and fell to the ground. Dumbass was standing in the pot.

"GREAT! Now I have to get more water cause your stupid dirty foot ruined this!" Kagome screamed at the pained hanyou.

"SHUT UP BITCH MY FOOT HURTS!" InuYasha screamed back at her.

"Hmph." Kagome shrugged and got out another bottle, and repeated the process.

"Is it done yet." InuYasha demanded.

"No." Kagome said.

"Is it done yet." InuYasha asked, again.

"No." Kagome said.

"Is it done yet." He said. again. and again.

"Yes." Kagome took the pot off the fire and handed it to him. Impatient prick. InuYasha slurped at her. Kagome rooted through her monstrous bag and pulled out a thin pink device with a long string branching off into two more strings. She put the ends of these strings in her ears and touched the pink thing.

"Whats that." InuYasha asked.

"An iPod." Kagome said as if everyone knew what it was.

"Whas' an iPod." InuYasha asked

"It plays music." Kagome said. InuYasha pricked his ears up at the noise. Kagome looked at him and took out a white bud. She handed it to him. InuYasha was smart enough to put it up to his ear and listen.

_"Push me, and then just touch me. Till I can get my.. Satisfaction!"  
_

InuYasha just looked at Kagome. Kagome didn't look at him but was smiling.

_"Satisfaction. Satisfaction. Satisfaction."_

InuYasha pushed Kagome. Kagome fell over and yanked the bud out of InuYasha's ear.

"WHAT THE HELL, INUYASHA?!" Kagome yelled from laying on the ground. InuYasha poked her leg.

"InuYasha.. What are you doing.." Kagome asked. InuYasha kept poking her leg.

"Are you satisfied yet?" InuYasha asked. Kagome slapped him.

"WHAT THE HELL, KAGOME!?"

"I hope your satisfied, InuYasha." Kagome said.

"... Bitch..."

"SIT BOY."

Thud.


End file.
